


You In This Light

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But not sad!, Love, M/M, drunk friends, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Michael is in love with Ashton.





	You In This Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently very ill and hoping to go to a chronic pain inpatient programme across the country as nothing has helped to ease the pain and I seem to only be getting worse and worse. I'd love to get back to writing and I miss posting on here every day. Absolutely no pressure at all, but if you have a little to spare and have enjoyed any of my writing, I would be so, so grateful if you would consider helping me raise the funds to travel to this hospital. 
> 
> If you wouldn't mind please looking at my ko-fi account: ko-fi.com/thecoloursinthegravel
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> P.S. Sorry it isn't a link and you have to copy and paste!

It’s snowing.

We’re in England.

And the road outside the club is filled with people.

We’ve all been filed outside so they can close up. I guess that makes it about three, four am?

The streetlamps illuminate your face like a spotlight. And you’re drunk giggling about something, nudging me with your arm like I get the joke.

My face is aching from how wide I’m smiling. My heart is joining in too because the snow keeps landing on your nose and you look so beautiful it hurts.

Am I allowed to call a man beautiful? I think so. I know it’s normally handsome or dashing or whatever but beautiful… beautiful is right. There’s something about you that calls for it. You are filled with beauty; it leaks out of you like sunshine through half-shut blinds.

My head is fuzzy from the drinking and my hands feel numb from the cold. I press them against your face and you bat me away, laughing and asking how my fingers feel so chilly.

“Because it’s the middle of the night and it’s snowing, Ashton.” I say back. You say that you’re not cold. I think it’s probably because you spend your whole life being warm towards everyone else, you’ve built yourself a furnace in your heart. I don’t say that. I just think it.

The curls of hair on your forehead are starting to stick from the snow as it melts. Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes look brighter in the dark than I ever thought possible.

You look romantic. I am in awe of you.

The edges of your mouth curve upwards as you stumble your way through sentence after sentence about the future and how “we’re gonna make it Mikey, I know we are.” In this moment, I believe you.

I’ve locked my arm around yours to keep us both upright and you’re clinging on so tightly I start to melt at the feeling of being needed so much.

We trip over nothing but our own two feet and nearly end up on the floor more times than my pride wants me to remember. I suck up the embarrassment when you do the same laugh each time, as if the joke would never wear off. I laugh too because it makes you laugh more and laughing too much makes you hiccup.

Sorry I’m making you hiccup but Ashton I _love_ it when you hiccup. What a ridiculous, hilarious, wonderful sound. And you look so shocked every time too, like you’re seriously not expecting it to happen again. You know what I said about you being beautiful? Yeah. This is it.

You’ve started to hiccup now and I’m going insane because I love you.

I tease you about it and you look at me with a scrunched-up face of annoyance as you try to hit me as payback.

I tell you to hold your breath for a minute and I hope you don’t notice that I do the same. I forget how to breathe sometimes around you and when you’re standing there, look of deep concentration on your face, I can’t help but stare. My brain is too busy thinking about the strong structure of your jaw and the soft pink of your lips to remember to do something so menial as breathing.

I only fill my lungs again when you do yours. You smile like you’ve won the lottery and tell me you think they’re gone. I can’t help myself when I tell you to wait a little longer just to be sure. I want more time standing with you in the snow. Even if my fingers are turning blue.

When you’re certain you’re rid of the hiccups, you pull me forward again, saying we need to get back to the hotel. I ask why and you tell me, “because you said you were cold”.

My chest has a knot in it and my cheeks are aching again. You care. You never stop thinking about other people, even when you’re enjoying the snow so much you keep looking up at the sky in complete adoration and fascination. You look at the snow the way I look at you. But you still put me first.

We reach the hotel and make our way, haphazardly, to our room. When we get there you turn to me and say, “I had a good time tonight, Mikey. I hope you did too.” Then you unlock the door and stumble inside with a cheesy grin on your face.

I watch after you as you fall face first onto the nearest bed, still completely dressed apart from your shoes.

My heart hurts a lot. But in a really, really good way.

Remember what I said about you being beautiful?

This.

This is it.

 

 

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You In This Light by The Hotelier


End file.
